leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
The Masked Sorcerer
Summary Story Long time treasure hunter Cole Watson was on an exhibition to Egypt to explore the pyramids in search of ancient urns. Everything was going fine like any other trip he's gone on. That is, until he found something truly amazing. Cole found the Mask of Manoranjan, the god of entertainment. Knowing that he'd made one of the most important discoveries in recent years, Cole decided to take it back to America. He reached for it, but he started to hear mumbled voices. He ignored them and grabbed the Mask, but they only grew louder. They said,"Put it on". He refused to give in to the voices and kept going on. Soon the mumbles turned into screams, each one louder than the last. He wanted the voices to stop so he put the Mask on. He was in a coma for 2 weeks. He woke up in his apartment. Afraid that he lost the Mask, Cole checked his bag. It wasn't there. He looked everywhere for it. Feeling super depressed that he lost the Mask, he went to take a calming shower. Once he made it to the bathroom, he saw himself in the mirror. The mask was stuck to his face. A voice in his head said,"That's right Cole, we're going to have so much fun together. We're going to eliminate all of the other gods". The two minds merged, each one having equal controll over the body. From that moment on there was no more Cole and no more Manoranjan. There was only the Masked Sorcerer. Together the 2 workedtogether to slay all of the Egyptian gods. Only then could Cole be free. Personality Cole's half of the mind is analytical and daring. He'll dive head first into a challenge and find a way out easily. He's recently been more cautious ever since he merged with the Mask. Manoranjan's half is fun loving and insane. He constantly tries to feed lies to Cole. Cole is the one who's incharged most of the time unless he's taken by suprise and needs a new plan. Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) Since this image is complete trash, I'm going to have to decribe this to you. The Mask is just the comedy tragedy masks put together. Comedy is red with a blue eye and mouth and tragedy is blue with a red eye and red mouth. He has a purple robe thing like Robin (Fire Emblem) or Dr. Strange. Under that, he wears a light tan shirt with a yellow scarf and belt. He has spiky, light-brown hair. He also has light-brown pants. Finally, he wears boots similar to Link. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A: High Universe Level '''(Able to alter reality, teleport to different parts of the universe, and slay gods with the power of his Mask) '''Name: Cole Watson and Manoranjan. Together they are the Masked Sorcerer. Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: Cole: 35 Manoranjan: Infinite Classification: Demigod Powers and Abilities: Dark Magic Attack Potency: 3-A: Universe (In they're final battle with the fusion of the 4 main gods, the god of matter, they almost detroyed the universe. It is possible that they could wipe the universe from existence) Speed: While they have light speed magic, he can only move at superhuman level unless they use magic to increase their speed to a supersonic level. ''' '''Lifting Strength: Without Magic: Peak Human With Magic: Class 5 Striking Strength: Without Magic: KJ With Magic: Galactic Durability: Without Magic: Small Building Level With Magic: Galaxy Level Stamina: While he has limited magic, he can just absorb energy from living things such as plants, animals, etc. His magic limit is 50 million with each magic attack costing a certain amount of magic. Range: Any magic based attacks can move indefinetly until it hits something. Standard Equipment: Mask of Manoranjan Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: ''' * Cole and Manoranjan contantly get in eachother's way. * Limited magic (can be replenished through life energy). * Relies on magic to often. * A force beyond that of multiversal could break the Mask, thus killing Manoranjan and leaving Cole powerless. * Less attack focused. * Rely on a well thought strategy to win a fight. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magic Beam: Shoots magic energy from the palms. Costs 5 magic. * Teleport: Warps them to wherever they desire to counter attack or strategize. Costs 5 magic. * Summoning Circles: Summon demons to fight at their command. Costs 100 magic. * Telekinesis: Can lift and through anything from opponents to mountains with their mind. Costs 50 magic. * Mind Read: Allows them to learn everything about an opponent. Costs 500 magic. * Mind Wipe: Makes and opponent forget everything for 1 hour. Costs 1000 magic. * Magic Boost: Enhances physical attributes like speed, lifting strength, etc. Effect wears off after 1 hour. Costs 500 magic * Magic Replenish: Absorbs life energy to gain more magic. However much he gets depends on what living beings are near by, mostly being a planet which replenishes half of his magic. The planet requires 30 minutes to recharge it's energy before it can be used again. Costs 10 magic. * Magic Heal: Heals the user. Costs 50 magic. * Reality Warp: Changes everything from the laws of physics to the battlefield their fighting on to gain the upperhand. Effects can last up to 10 hours. Costs 100,000 magic. Feats * Beat a fusion of the 4 main gods in a fight that almost destroyed the universe. * Can lift meteors with his telekinesis. * Killed every Egyptian god. * Can breathe in the vacuum of space. * Survived multiple dips in lava. * Was frozen inside out. * Destroyed 5 planets. * Survived electrocution. * Was punched from Earth to the sun. * Became the World's Greatest Archaeologist and won a Nobel Peace Prize for discovering the Mask of Manoranjan. * Removed the Mask ad returned to a normal life (still uses it when the world is in danger). Category:Original Character Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Category:Humanoid